Love Is All
"Love Is All" by Roger Glover (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in the game) is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancers First Dancer * Tiara/Crown * Orange Hair * Pink Dress * Purple Glove * Pink Heels Second Dancer * Frog to Prince * Red Stripes * Cherry Red Glove * Orange and Red Top * Orange and Red Shoes * Black Hair * Royal Red Top with a Yellow Circle * Black Pants * Orange Cape * Yellow Glove * Brown Shoes Gold Moves There is one for each coach: *P1: Put your hands on your chin. *P2: Show a muscle with your right arm. Love Is All Gold Move.JPG|Gold Move 1 Dance Mashup The theme for this mashup is Sisters Duet, meaning that it's composed of female duos (excluding Love Is All, which is one male and one female). The dancers (no repeats): *Love Is All (JD2015) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Run the Show (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) *Die Young (JD4) *Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (JD2014) Trivia * This is the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms. First time being Gangnam Style. * In some images, the princess wears a blue dress. This was changed to pink. * The frog turns into a prince. * This is the fourth song covered by The Sunlight Shakers after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Jump in the Line, and Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. * This is the 4th time Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, 1st was Here Comes the Hotstepper, 2nd was When I Grow Up (as one of the stuffed animals) and the 3rd was Make The Party (Don't Stop). ** Coincidentally, every other game features a Ravin Rabbid somewhere in the background. ** However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but as a more animated cartoon. * The frog is found on the CD cover. * The frog has similarities with Kermit the Frog. * This is the second time that a coach teleports; the first time this happened was in Tell Your World in Just Dance Wii U. * The pictogram bar flashes at the violin part very fast. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original. * If you are on the Xbox 360 store (On console only), you will find a beta element, hearts still show, but it is blue instead of the pond (referred to countryside) * This song was first seen in the Just Dance 2015 trailer. Gallery IMG_20141020_142959.JPG 033155.jpg Just_dance.png|Beta Element: The princess wears a blue dress. JD2015_screen_LOVE_IS_ALL_PS3_1_GC_140813_10am_1407876611.jpg Itsthefrog.jpg|Album Cover/Frog Dancer inspiration 35-Love_Is_All.png|P2 Avatar (Frog) IMG_20141013_200613.JPG|Love Is All background Love Is All.jpg|Love Is All Videos File:Roger Glover And The Butterfly Ball - Love is All File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Is All - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Is All - MASH - UP -Sisters Duet- - 5 Stars|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XmeAvTRfINI Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:Duets Category:70's Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Beta Elements Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Songs with Duet Mashups